Not Entirely Human
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Marron has finally come to terms with her cyborg heritage, but when a face from 18's past returns, her entire way of life could change. Enter 18's old boyfriend...Joseph Gero. Ch. 4 up!!
1. Not Entirely Human

Not Entirely Human

Disclaimer-Don't own the characters.

Summary-Marron's thoughts on her life, including Goten. Takes place when they are all gathering for the tournament. Note: She's a fighter, as well.

Not Entirely Human

I stare outside the window, giggling at the joke my Daddy made about Gohan's outfit. Everyone is really excited about seeing Goku. I can tell that even Vegeta is excited. He wants another chance to beat Goku, or Kakarot, as he calls him. The only one not excited is my Mama.

I really cannot tell what she feels inside. Maybe it's sorrow, maybe it's anxiety, maybe it's love…but what it is, I can't tell. Maybe it's pain…pain of knowing she's not human and never will be.

I'm not entirely human either. I am Marron Angela Chestnut, a cyborg like my mother. Not only do I have super strength and abilities, many of my internal organs are machines. In fact, all of them are. Except, of course, for my mind. Without that, I wouldn't be thinking this.

I'm not human.

Ever since my parents told me about my mother's dark past, I haven't been able to shake this awful feeling.

I'm not human.

I am a half-breed, a simple piece of biotechnology like my mother.

I'm not human.

Ever since that day they told me, I've had this pit in my artificial stomach, the feeling that will haunt me: that my mother's past will stand in the way of my future.

I'm not human.

My father, Krillin, is human. My mother, 18, is not.

I'm not human.

I'm about to cry when I feel something plop in my lap. I look down…and there's a tiny peach blossom on my leg. I look around, and I see Goten. He is looking away, a tiny bit of red across his nose.

Goten's not human either.

He is a Half-Saiyan. His mother, Chichi, is human. His father, Goku, is not.

He's not human.

And now that I think about it, it doesn't matter. We have feelings, we have conscious. If anyone hates me for my mother, to *ell with them. My future is in my hands, not my machine parts. I will take control of my life. I am Marron Angela Chestnut.

I'm not human.

And I don't care.

Hey, who knew I could be so angsty? Not me! Please REVIEW!!!!


	2. World Tournament Beckons

Disclaimer-Saga's mine, characters aren't.

Note-This will all be from my POV.

Not #2-Everything from this point on will be made up, so if it doesn't fit the TV show, don't be surprised.

World Tournament Beckons

Their shuttle landed on the runway soon after Goten gave Marron the flower, which she had tucked into the folds of her hair. It matched perfectly with the outfit she was wearing, which was pure pink. The others had been surprised when she announced that she wanted to fight as well. They were even more surprised at what she was wearing, but she had a strategy behind it. Let the others think that she was just a cute pansy before she knocked them down. Only Goten and Trunks and maybe Paris, Tien and Launch's daughter, knew how strong Marron was.

Speaking of Paris, she ran up to Marron, waving.

"Are you wearing _that_ to fight in?" she asked, pointing to her dress.

"Yeah," Marron said breezily.

Paris shook her head to let Marron know she thought she was crazy but made no comment. "Come on!" she said, pulling Marron's arm. "My Dad says that the 'Goku' guy will be here soon!"

Marron had heard of Goku many times before. Krillin told her that Goku was his best friend and didn't have an ounce of evil in him. 18 told her that he was merciful, but that's all she said. 

17 walked up. He normally isn't that much for displays of affection, but he at least tried to smile at Marron. He still doesn't like the match 18 made with Krillin, but he learned not to mention it. He got scorched by 18's Destructo Disk variation the last time.

Today, he was happy because he'd finally get a chance to fight Goku again. Marron had heard that those two had been great enemies. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion as all these little kids ran past them, shouting incoherently. Beyond them was a huge red shuttle.

"Oh, look," Krillin said sarcastically. "Here's Hercule, the man who saved the world because we were too weak, remember?"

They all got a good laugh out of that and walked off to find Goku.

They hadn't gotten very far when there was this great 'shoomp' noise behind them. All of them quickly turned around to see a very tall man with spiky black hair and warm, raven-black eyes. "Hey!" he said. "I'm back!"

'This must be Goku,' Marron thought, seeing how Krillin and many of the others ran to greet him.

All of a sudden Marron felt cold. She had the urge to hide behind her mother like Goten hid behind his. Something about him made her feel insecure.

Marron watched the whole scene as Goku introduced himself to Goten. Goten ran to him and was picked up to be hugged as father and son met for the first time. Marron supposed she should have felt safe, after all, Goten was her best friend and he was totally at home with this unknown man. But she was hesitant. And she didn't know why.

"Goku," Krillin said. "I want you to meet someone." 

Goku turned to face his best friend as Goten jumped off his shoulder. "Yeah, Dad!" Goten said. He ran over and grabbed Marron's shoulder. "This is my best friend, Marron!"

Goku knelt in front of Marron and got a good look at her face. "She's real cute, Krillin," he said. "Is she yours?"

"Yep," Krillin said proudly.

"Who's the mother?" Goku inquired. "It's not the other Maron; there's no resemblence."

"I am," 18's voice said coldly.

Goku got up and looked at 18. At first, he glared at her and she glared right back. Then he relaxed into a smile. "I had a feeling," he said simply.

"Will all fighters please report to the registration desk!" some guy with a bullhorn yelled across the whole island.

"Hey, is Marron fighting, too?" Goku asked as the Z-Team went towards the registration desk.

"Yep," Marron said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Name," said the receptionist.

"Trunks Brief," Trunks answered.

"Age."

"8."

"Ah, yes, another for the Junior Division."

"WHAT?" screamed all four of the under-age-13 club.

"Yes. The Junior Division is for anyone under 13."

"Great. We got gypped," Trunks sulked. The others all started to follow suit.

"Young man, I need your birthdate," the receptionist said.

"January 16th."

"Good. Next!"

Goten stepped up. "Goten Son."

"Age." 

"7."

"Birthdate."

"November 22nd."

"All right. Next."

"Marron Chestnut."

"Age."

"7."

"Birthdate."

"December 21st."

"All right then. Next."

"Paris Shinhan."

"Age."

"8."

"Birthdate?" 

"January 11th."

The adults went next, and Marron ceased to pay attention. She started humming 'Cha-la Head Cha-la' as she strolled down the paved road towards the fighter's pavilion.

"Break through the shining clouds and fly away, fly away," she sung under her breath. "As a panorama spread itself throughout my being. The earth, having been kicked in the face, gets angry, angry. And makes one of its volcanoes explode!"

Paris overheard her and joined in. "If, within the thawed polar ice, there is a dinosaur, I wanna train him to balance atop a ball."

The boys, seeing they were out of earshot, started in. "Cha-La, Head Cha-La. No matter what happens, I feel as if nothing can bother me. Cha-La, Head Cha-La. However hard your chest pounds, the Genkai Dama will roar."

"Hey, kids!" All four of them looked up to see a very tall boy with blonde hair and black eyes looking down on them scornfully. The kid was dressed in a ninja suit, save the head garment.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked.

"I didn't know they allowed the Diaper Brigade to fight in the WMAT," the kid snickered, thinking he'd made a funny. Three kids behind him laughed loudly, as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"I didn't realize," Trunks said back, "that they allowed old karate movie rejects in the Tournament, either."

"Did you just insult me?" the blonde boy asked.

"That outfit insults you. I only mock you."

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late," Goten complained.

"Later, loser," Trunks said, waving at him mockingly and walking away with his friends.

"Where were we?" Paris asked, thinking. "Oh, wait, I got it!" She started singing again, joined by the others. "Cha-La, Head Cha-La. The emptier your head is, the more room there is to pack with dreams. Cha-La, Head Cha-La. With a cheerful face and an Ultra-Z, today is ai-yai-yai-yai-yai…SPARKING!"

Goten started the drum solo and Trunk's head, until Trunks slapped his hand. After that, the music-making stopped.

And just in time. The WMAT stadium was looming just ahead.

Well, that's chapter 2! I think that Marron would have been nervous, meeting Goku for the first time. I mean, Goku and 18 are enemies, so 18 might have passed that on to Marron.

REVIEW!!


	3. The Fighting Starts

Disclaimer-The plot's totally mine, the characters totally aren't. Except for a few.

The Fighting Starts

"Hello," one of the monks said to Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Paris. "Please walk in an orderly fashion into the waiting room…"

ZOOM!! 

The monk was left eating dust.

"I'm too old for this," he mumbled, coughing.

"Oh my God!" Marron squealed excitedly. "This place is _huge_!"

"I can't wait to start fighting!" Goten said.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna beat you all!" Trunks crowed.

"Shut up, Trunks!" Paris ordered, shoving him. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I have the strongest power level out of all of us. That, and I'm way smarter than you are…"

"TRUNKS!!" Paris whacked him on the head.

He stuck his tongue out at her, and dodged another blow to the head.

"Hey, it's that stupid ninja-freak from outside," Goten said, pointing over to the boy and his three lackeys. They were huddled in a corner, laughing about something. Trunks thought he hard something about "Freak them out before the fights" but thought nothing of it. Until…

"We will, we will rock you!"

All four turned confused glances at the other four. The Ninja Gang, a name that had already formed in Marron and co.'s minds, was coming towards them, grinning smugly and trying to look cool.

"We will, we will rock you, sock you, pick you up and drop you…"

"UGH!" Trunks yelped mockingly, putting his hands over his ears. "God! If people heard that, they'd tie you up and run you OVER with the Soul Train!"

"Get that, guys," the ninja leader said. "Moptop here is trying to make a funny."

"Well," Paris laughed, "I'd say he succeeded!"

"Come on, guys," Marron said. "We have no time to waste on losers."

"Hey!" one of the lackeys yelled.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" Mr. Yochi, the announcer, yelled.

"That's our cue," Trunks announced.

"We are proud to announce that the Junior World Tournament will begin in just a few minutes! Will the fighters report to the arena please!"

"Come on!" Paris said, pulling on Trunks' and Marron's arms, Goten already having started to walk. The four filed into line and paraded to the arena.

"Look, up there!" Marron whispered to Goten, slightly pointing towards the arena. "Our parents are up there!"

"I see 'em!" Goten said back.

"SHH!" Trunks hissed at them. "The announcer guy is telling us the rules!"

"Unlike the adult competition, there will not be any qualifying round," Mr. Yochi yelled into his microphone. "There is a half-hour time limit for each fight. Fights not finished within that time will be decided by points. The second-place winner will win 5000 zeni, and the winner will take home a whopping 10000 zeni!"

The crowd burst into cheers at the thought of all that money. The four Chibi-Z fighters, of course, thought nothing of it. Fighting was a good enough reward for them.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!"

"That was…kinda lame," Paris commented as the four headed back into the waiting room.

Yet another kid ran in crying from the arena. It was the 5th fighter in ten minutes. 

"Oh, my God!" Trunks exploded angrily. "What is this? They stuck us with these weaklings when we could've been fighting with the adults! This is an insult!"

"Trunks, have you been hanging around your father a lot?" Marron teased.

Trunks made a face at her, which consisted of scrunching up his face and sticking out his tongue.

"Let's get the next fighters out here! Will Marron Chestnut and Inada Tole please report to the arena!"

"That's me," Marron said. "See you in a few seconds!"

Marron walked out of the room and towards the arena, and Inada, one of the four ninjas, walked out after her.

One of the fighters dodged a punch in a practice match with his friend and turned to face the three. "Hey, that's your friend, ain't it? Shouldn't you be out there? You wanna see who'll win, don't you?"

"Oh, we know who's gonna win!" Goten said.

Question marks popped all over the kid's head as he turned to shout to the others. "Hey, guys! This guy here says that that blonde girl is gonna win!"

"That tiny thing? No way! This I gotta see!" The rest of the fighters ran off to see the fight.

"7-year-old Marron is a new-comer to the WMAT," Mr. Yochi announced. "11-year-old Inada is a veteran here, the World Champion in 2 Junior Tourneys previous!"

The two fighters got onto the stage, and Mr. Yochi couldn't stop his comment. "My God! Inada is a full three feet taller than Marron!"

Even from the stage, Mr. Yochi could feel the Death Glares of Marron's mother.

"No way a tiny blonde like that can beat Inada!" a fighter yelled.

"Hey!" Goten shot at the comment's owner. "Marron can hold her own!"

"Yeah, maybe. For a _girl_." The rude boy and his friends snickered.

"What's wrong with her being a girl?" both Paris and Goten shot. 

"Hey, hey! Why are you so defensive of her?" The kid put a sly grin on his face. "Is she your _girlfriend_?"

"And if she is?" The normally amiable Goten was turning furious.

"And that's that! In a stunning display of strength, speed, and skill, Marron has triumphed!"

Everyone turned to see Marron walking off the stage, smiling victoriously, checking her nails arrogantly. But when she reached her friends, she burst out laughing. "A talk and no strength makes Inada a weak boy!" she laughed. "One punch to the stomach and he was out!"

"Go, Marron!" Goten cheered.

"I can just see him on a TV show," Trunks said. "'Ninja Sissies'. It'll go like this: Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, cry. Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, cry. Repeat. And now, for a commercial break."

The three giggled and walked away.

Up in the stadium, a young man removed his binoculars and shoved them in his pocket. "I see, Marron. I see. That wasn't even your full potential." His face hardened. "Come on, Marron. Show me your true power. Only then can the Gero legacy be fulfilled."

The dreaded name, "Gero"! Who is he, and what does he want with Marron?

REVIEW!!


	4. Interviews

Disclaimer-DBZ is not mine, plot is totally mine

Interviews

"Paris Shinhan has ultimately defeated her opponent!"

"Goten Son has trounced the competition!"

"Yet another score for the 8-and-under as Trunks Brief finishes off the opposition!"

"I have never seen such a stunning display of skill in a 7-year-old, but it appears Marron Chestnut has it all!"

So it was, until only Marron, Goten, Trunks, and Paris were left in the entire tournament.

Mr. Yochi's microphone glinted in the sun as he shouted over the cheering. "And here it is, folks! The next matches will decide who goes on to the Finals!" 

The cheering, if humanly possible, got louder.

Mr. Yochi had to shriek into the microphone. "BUT FIRST, LET'S MEET OUR COMPETITORS!"

The cheering quieted down.

"Now, this is the first time anyone under 10 have made it this far. This four must be incredibly gifted to have come to the finals!" Mr. Yochi tuned and stuck the microphone in Trunk's face. "So, Trunks, are you related to Dr. Brief of Capsule Corps?"

"He's my grandpa," Trunks shrugged.

"Oh!…Wait. Wouldn't you have a different last name? Dr. Brief only has a daughter."

Trunks shook his head. "Dad doesn't have a last name."

"Oh? Was he orphaned?"

"Uh…you could say that."

"I see." Mr. Yochi then stuck his microphone in Goten's face next. "So, Goten, you look incredibly like Goku, who, if you veterans recall, made it to 2nd place when he was 12 years old, the youngest second-place we've ever had. Are you related to him in any way?"

"He's my dad."

"Really?! Amazing! Why hasn't he been here for the past 7 years?"

"He died."

"Oh! My condolences."

"But he came back for a day! He's competing in the adult tourney!"

"Really?! How?"

"Um…the lady brought him back from the dead."

"Who's the lady?"

"I don't know her name, but she's really old and wrinkly and she flies on a crystal ball, and…wait, I'm not supposed to talk about this."

Up in the stadium, Gohan was banging his head against the wall.

"Uh…okay." Mr. Yochi turned to Paris. "Shinhan, huh? I vaguely remember that name from somewhere."

"Tien Shinhan is my dad," Paris said. "And my mom is Launch Aleera."

"Launch Aleera? The THIEF?"

"Oh, we don't keep pepper or feathers in the house, and we dust every day. That way, my mom can't change into Rancha."

"Rancha?"

"That's Evil Launch. She changes into Rancha when she sneezes."

"Um, do you have that problem?" Mr. Yochi crossed his fingers.

"No."

"Phew."

"But I do have my dad's third eye!" Her hand went for her bangs.

Trunks caught her hand and shook his head. "Paris, I wouldn't."

"Wow that's…unusual. So, Marron." He turned to the last one. "Not that I'm picking on you or anything, but why are you so tiny? For a 7-year-old, I mean?"

"I was born 5 months early."

"WHAT?! How did you survive?"

"Oh, I was supposed to!" Marron said. "I'm not sure why, but Mama told me that me being early was healthy. And it was, too, 'cause I'm here!"

"Who's your mom?"

"Her name's 18."

"18? Odd name."

"And my dad is Krillin."

"Krillin?!"

"Yeah, Daddy told me about how he competed and got pretty far. He's much stronger now. He's in the adult tourney."

"I see. Well, I see our interviews are over. Now, the match-up for the Junior Tournament Finals! They are…" he unfolded the paper and read it. "Trunks vs. Paris and Goten vs. Marron!"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

The young man in the stadium smirked. "All right, Marron. Let's see how well you fare against a Saiyan."

How WILL Paris and Marron fare against Trunks and Goten? Find out next chapter!

REVIEW!!


End file.
